


Things to Come

by bradley_hand



Series: Things to Come| Undertale Fic [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad W. D. Gaster, Frisk - Freeform, Gen, Grandpa Wing Dings, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, The Void, Undertale AU, Wing Ding Gaster, chara, dust - Freeform, the fallen child - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradley_hand/pseuds/bradley_hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story takes place post-Undertale, years after the events in previous games (all modes played), so the game was finished and left to sit for a while.</p></blockquote>





	Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pang of terror struck him, turning the inside of his bones to ice. His hand was gone, and in place of it, dust poured from his sleeves, and he soon felt his legs give way. "No, no, no!?" he screamed, watching his body melt away. "It's not real! It's not real!" He gasped holding his head up over his liquefied body as best he could. His eyes wept down his face until he couldn't fight it any longer. Sans slipped down into the puddle of dust and returned to his darkness once more.

Darkness stretched out in front of him, even with his all seeing eye he couldn't make out a single shape that hid in the lerch. Then suddenly a voice hissed, beckoning him forward.

"Sans..."

The voice was too familiar to ignore, as well was the heartache that swelled inside the skeleton's chest. Some may have argued that he could feel nothing but deep within his monster soul, he felt more pain than any of the other monsters could have ever imagined. They all went about their lives while night after night, his past haunted his dreams and corrupted his mind.

"Sans..."

The voice again pulled Sans deeper into the abyss. Fear crept down his spine before resting where his stomach would have been. He offered the darkness a glimpse of remembrance, a name, a past to hold onto.

"Papyrus?"

But it refused.

A skeletal hand reached from the shadow, nearly grabbing Sans before he realized what was happening. The pudgy skeleton backed up, shaking as the shambled bones of his brother came into view. His body misshaped, contorted, and some bones even missing. A single orange glow emanated from Papyrus's skull, but no sense of his former self shown through it. Just empty memories filled with hate and regret. Sans watched his brother shuffle closer, the creaks and shifting of bones snapping the silence in two.

"Why did you leave me...?" Papyrus screeched, causing Sans to flinch back.

"But I..."Sans fumbled for words, but there was nothing he could say.

"Why didn't you save me!?" His brother once more reached out, grabbing hold of the collar of Sans's shirt. But upon touching Sans, the skeleton began to dissolve. His hand melted into dust and the rest of his body soon followed suit. Papyrus's face became a clustered mess that Sans barely recognized. Tears had started flowing down his cheek bones and the dark around him slowly filled with a powerful blue glow.

"Pap...I tried..." Sans started but the disembodied voice of his brother persisted.

"You always were...the worst brother...EVER.."

Sans shook, the glow brightening further. He was left alone with this notion as the darkness began giving way to his power. He closed his eyes against the anguish that tormented him, but that didn't stop the tears. He sobbed apology after apology into his hands, hoping that some semblance of his words would find Papyrus.

"I tried to save you...I tried..." his voice trailed off into the light that now chased the darkness. He kept a weary hand over his blazing eye, wisps of blue escaping through the cracks in his fingers. "I just want this to stop..." he closed his other eye, forcing the pain back into his chest. He knew it would eventually rip him apart but he was ready for when that happened. At least he thought he was. He had once thought nothing could surprise him and certain things had changed that outlook completely.

As his tired mind wandered, a small tug on his sleeve pulled his attention down. He opened his eye and removed his hand from the other. His sockets arched as he stared down at the blurred face of an unfamiliar form. They were stout, childlike, and a blur of golden flame hid their identity. Their tiny hand stayed gripped onto Sans's shirt.

"Don't be sad..Please?" the tiny vision whispered. "I don't like it when you're sad."

Sans wiped at the tears that refused to leave his eyes. "Who are you?"

The blurred child was quiet and finally released the skeleton's shirt. "I..I don't know yet..."

"What? You don't know your own name?" he cracked a wounded smile. "The holidays must be tough."

The child laughed, a spark of gold floated through Sans's blue glow. It filled him with a sense of safety that only one other person had been able to do. Sans narrowed his eyes at the blurred figure, unable to place their voice.

"Do I know you?"

The child huffed, folding their arms over their chest. "Not yet, you don't."

Sans looked over the child's clothes, noticing something strange. Where one hand was supposed to be, there was only bone, just like his. The other hand appeared human, normal. Questions pounded against his skull but he couldn't bring himself to ask them. Only one forced its way out.

"Where did you come from?"

The vision was quiet as they reached out to squeeze Sans's bony hand. The skeleton's frown returned, deeper and filled with confusion. The touch felt so real, like there was actual substance to it. The golden glow once more found its way to Sans, mixing with the blue that flowed from his socket. He winced feeling it enter his skull and make itself at home among the empty void. A stray wisp of gold swirled around their clutched hands, as if binding them together. The smoke that blocked the vision's face slowly began to subside and Sans eyes widened in realization.

The child simply smiled, crooked and missing a tooth but filled with happiness, all the while tightening their grip on Sans's hand.

"I came from you."

"From me...?" Sans watched as the child began to fade into glitch ridden blocks of blinking images. He tried to keep hold of their hand but the small limb quickly vanished with the rest of its host. The last part to disappear was their cheeky grin, so genuine and pure that it burned itself into Sans's mind. "Please don't go..." he begged.

"Don't worry," their voice held onto a single stray of golden hope. "You'll see me again."

The golden glow then lay quiet, continuing to caress Sans's hand. He held it out, watching it shimmer and flicker. The feeling it left him with was familiar but it had been a long time since then. His mind drifted, searching the vast light before returning to the troubled smoke. A pang of terror struck him, turning the inside of his bones to ice. His hand was gone, and in place of it, dust poured from his sleeves, and he soon felt his legs give way.

"No, no, no!?" he screamed, watching his body melt away. "It's not real! It's not real!" He gasped holding his head up over his liquefied body as best he could. His eyes wept down his face until he couldn't fight it any longer. Sans slipped down into the puddle of dust and returned to his darkness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place post-Undertale, years after the events in previous games (all modes played), so the game was finished and left to sit for a while.


End file.
